Interrupted
by Drumchik
Summary: Myka and HG just can't help getting caught.
1. Chapter 1

**1. Leena**

Myka found Helena in the laundry at Leena's, just finishing putting a load in. She walked behind her, putting her arms around her lover's waist and pressing a kiss to her neck.

"Hi."

Helena's mouth curved into a smile. "Hello, darling." She pressed the start button on the machine and leaned back in Myka's embrace. "What is on your mind?"

Myka leaned forward to whisper in Helena's ear. "I was wondering how hard you would come if I fucked you on the washing machine while it was on vibrate?" She smirked as she felt the shudder go through Helena's body.

"Don't tease, love." Helena's breathing deepened, and she watched Myka's hand slip underneath the hem of her shirt.

"I'm not teasing." Myka's hand starting making slow circles over Helena's abdomen. "I'm just letting you know in advance that I'm about to test my theory."

She spun Helena around in her arms and took her lips in an intense kiss. The author moaned and fisted her hands in Myka's curls as the agent deepened the kiss, moaning as their tongues met and stroked each other.

Myka lifted Helena to sit on the washing machine and pulled up Helena's shirt, smirking when she realized Helena wasn't wearing a bra. "I like this thinking ahead initiative, Agent Wells." She bent down and took a dusky nipple into her mouth, smirking at the indecent moan falling from Helena's lips.

Helena's hands fisted themselves in Myka's curls, holding her lover tightly to her chest. Arousal shot through her and she moved closer to the edge of the washing machine.

Myka took the hint and pulled back, swiftly pulling off Helena's pants and underwear. She quickly returned to her feast of Helena's breasts as the author wrapped her legs tightly around Myka's waist.

"God you taste good," Myka murmured, trailing kisses down Helena's abdomen.

Helena arched her body closer to Myka, aching for her to get on with it. Myka smirked against Helena's skin and ran her fingers up the insides of her lover's thighs.

"You're a tease, Agent Bering."

"Takes one to know one, Agent Wells."

With that, Myka dove in and ran her tongue over Helena's tangy wetness. Helena's hips jack-knifed up at the contact, and Myka quickly put her hands on Helena's thighs, holding her down against the washing machine.

"God, darling…so good," Helena closed her eyes, one hand supporting her against the washing machine, the other tangled in Myka's hair.

"It's going to get better," Myka whispered, before running her tongue around Helena's clit. She felt the vibrations of the washing machine begin and she thrust two fingers deep inside her lover.

"Myka…" Helena could feel the vibrations of the machine shooting straight to her clit, as Myka's warm tongue made increasingly tight circles and her fingers filled Helena to the brim. "Oh god…"

Myka hooked her fingers and dragged them over the spongy patch and she began to suck hard on Helena's clit. The author came with a loud yell of Myka's name, just at the same time that Leena opened the door.

Leena's eyes widened and she quickly left, closing the door behind her. Helena's eyes flew open and she looked down at Myka, who was licking her fingers.

"Myka, was that someone at the door? Did you lock the door?"

Myka glanced at her. "I didn't hear anything, but then again I had your thighs around my ears and you yelled my name."

Helena lay back against the wall behind the washing machine, trying to get her breath back. Myka stood and bent down, kissing her deeply.

"Was that good? How did my theory pan out?"

Helena smiled. "Darling, your theory was excellent."

Myka smiled like she'd just gotten an 'a' on a paper, and she helped Helena clean up. As they left the room, they found Leena lurking in the hallway. She sent them a look.

Helena glanced at Myka, who was blushing. "It's alright, Leena, dear. Myka was just conducting an experiment. She got an 'a'."

Leena watched the two of them leave and rolled her eyes. "You two need to carry a do not disturb sign with you everywhere you go."


	2. Chapter 2 - Pete

**2. Pete**

Myka rounded the corner of the Warehouse aisle and found Helena working on inventory. "Oh thank god, I found you."

Helena turned around, her eyes widening. "Myka, darling what is it?" Her eyes ran over her wife's form. "Are you alright? Is the baby alright?"

Myka rested her hand on her swollen abdomen. "The baby is fine. But I'm going out of my mind." She sidled up to Helena, taking the author's hand. "I need you. Now. Before I go insane."

Helena smirked and took off her gloves, tossing them aside. Her hands ran down the sides of Myka's body. "Are things that bad, darling?"

"Don't tease, Helena, please. I need to come so badly it hurts."

"Well we can't have that. Lean up against there, love, I've got you." Helena kissed her wife tenderly as she undid the buttons to Myka's shirt.

As Helena's lips trailed kisses down her body and over abdomen, Myka sighed in relief as her head rested on one of the shelves. Pregnancy had made her regularly and, at times unbearably, horny, and nothing gave her relief like Helena did.

Her wife pulled down Myka's pants and underwear, and moaned indecently when she discovered how wet the agent was.

"Myka, why didn't you come to me earlier?"

"You were busy and…"

Helena shot her a look. "I'm never, ever too busy for this."

She carefully opened Myka to her and dove in, her lips and tongue lashing Myka's sex as the agent above her groaned.

As Helena worked her, Myka could feel the orgasm closing in. She closed her eyes in anticipation for the final onslaught, when she heard a voice that was definitely not welcome.

"Warehouse 69!"

Helena was quick to pull Myka's pants up before Pete could see anything. Myka was so frustrated she almost cried.

"Fuck! Pete!"

Pete lifted an eyebrow. "First of all, you two should have learned by now that it could be anyone coming around that corner…hee, coming, and that includes Artie!"

"I highly doubt Artie would use the phrase, Warehouse 69," Helena muttered, standing up.

"And second of all, again already? I heard you two this morning in the shower! I noticed all the hot water gone again, too."

Myka flushed and ran her hand over her abdomen.

Helena looked at her and then smiled softly, nudging her gently. "Go into the library, darling. I'll be along in a moment. I promise you'll finish in spectacular fashion." She kissed her wife softly, watching Myka leave.

When she turned back to Pete, the agent gulped at the look on her face.

"Uh...HG?"

"You…" Helena pointed at him. "You will stop teasing Myka about this…about this need, instantly. She's embarrassed enough. And if you won't stop teasing her, I promise I will find a very unpleasant punishment for you."

Pete nodded. "Okay then uh…I'll be…uh, over there, and you can be in there with Myka and…no need for punishment, right?"

Helena smiled broadly. "No punishment needed."

Pete disappeared and Helena chuckled as she headed to the library. When she got inside, she found Myka had stripped her clothes off and was reclined naked over one of the large armchairs. Helena breathed in.

"Oh darling, I think I am going to very much enjoy this."


	3. Chapter 3 - Artie

**3. Artie**

After the third time Helena and Myka flooded the bathroom in their new house, Helena decided to buy a hot tub. It was a good way to relax, especially when there were plenty of aching muscles and multiple bruises from their missions.

Helena closed her eyes as she lay back against the wall of the hot tub. She felt like she was injured all over, after an unfortunate incident with an artifact that gave the user super speed. At the sound of footsteps approaching, she opened her eyes and smiled as she watched Myka get in beside her.

"Hello, darling. Did Artie finally let you come home for the evening?"

Myka gestured to the two phones that lay to the side of the hot tub. "Yeah, but we're on call. Particularly if he has any problem with that super speed thing."

Helena closed her eyes and groaned. "If I never have to see that thing again for as long as I live, I will be grateful."

Myka straddled her wife and bent down to kiss her softly. "Poor baby, getting a full impact body slam from a sprinter."

Helena opened her eyes and looked at Myka. The agent might make light of it now, but Helena still remembered the look of horror on Myka's face when the sprinter had slammed into Helena and knocked her to the ground. When Helena had finally come to after being knocked out, the first thing she had seen was Myka's face, full of worry.

"I'm fine, darling. A little sore, but nothing that won't heal."

"You scared me."

Helena leaned forward and took Myka's lips in a deep kiss. Myka moaned into the kiss and ground down against her wife.

Helena's fingers gripped on Myka's hips and was just debating on the quickest way to remove Myka's bikini top when her phone rang.

Myka let out a frustrated groan and Helena reached over, picking up her phone. Her nose wrinkled when she realized who it was.

"Artie. Bloody hell." She kissed Myka quickly before answering the phone. "Yes, Artie."

Myka listened to the conversation for a moment before deciding to continue with her fun. She pressed a kiss to Helena's neck before trailing her fingers down her body. Helena shot her a warning look, but Myka just smirked back.

Helena tried to concentrate on what Artie was saying, and ignore Myka. "Yes, he moved like a blur. I barely saw him before he slammed into me."

"Did he have anything else on him?" Artie asked. "Anything that could make him invisible?"

"Invisi…" Helena stuttered as she felt Myka's fingers pulling off her bikini bottoms. "Invisible?"

"Yes, HG that's what I said, invisible. You said you barely saw him before he hit you."

Myka ran her tongue over Helena's centre and the author bit her lip. When Myka's tongue started circling her clit, Helena knew she was in trouble.

"Oh yes!"

Artie frowned at his phone. "You do remember something?"

Helena glared down at Myka, who had just popped her head up for an extra breath. "Behave yourself," she hissed.

Artie held the phone away from his ear and looked at it, askance. "Agent Wells, what did you just say to me?"

Helena felt the pleasure threatening to overwhelm her as Myka continued to work her beneath the water. She bit her lip and grasped the phone.

"Artie the man was probably invisible because he was so fast. Have to go. Personal crisis to attend to."

Before Artie could reply, she clicked the phone off. "Myka Ophelia Bering-Wells."

The agent popped up, her normally unruly curls plastered to her skin with water. "Finished with Artie?"

"You are a demon, my darling. A wicked-tongued demon."

Myka leaned in for a soft kiss. "I love you too, sweetie." With that, she disappeared beneath the water again.

Helena slammed her hands on the sides of the hot tub. Next time, she was turning their phones off.


	4. 4 - Claudia

**4. Claudia**

Myka was doing inventory in the warehouse, wiling away the hours until her wife returned from a mission with Steve. At first she had been worried that she was turning into one of "those" women who were all needy until their other halves were beside them again.

Then she rationalized that she had almost lost Helena so many times, that she was entitled to be a little needy.

"Busy, darling?"

Myka turned around and her face lit up at the sight of her wife standing in front of her. "Helena. Never too busy for you" She walked over and took her wife in her arms, kissing her deeply. "I missed you."

"I missed you too, love." Helena's hands ran down Myka's body. "Even more so after that very naughty phone call you gave me last night. You are very lucky that young Steve and I were not sharing a room."

Myka smirked, her fingers slipping under Helena's shirt. "You liked that, huh?"

Helena closed her eyes at the feel of Myka's fingers gently stroking her abdomen. "Very much."

Myka decided not to wait any longer and stripped Helena out of her shirt and bra. She filled her hands with her wife's breasts, stroking and caressing them before paying extra attention to her nipples. Helena gasped and arched forward, aching for more contact.

"Undress," Helena ordered her wife. "I want to feel your skin against mine."

Myka pulled off her shirt and bra, and was instantly pulled into Helena's arms. She groaned in pleasure as she felt their bare breasts against each other.

"This is what was missing last night," Helena murmured, her fingers trailing down Myka's back. "Your heated skin against mine. Your soft lips on my skin." Her hand ran down to skim over Myka's denim-clad centre. "Your wetness against my thigh."

Myka decided at that moment she had to have her. She reached out and undid Helena's pants, and she could feel Helena doing the same to her own jeans. Her entire body was vibrating with need and she couldn't wait any longer.

Her fingers slid down beneath the waistbands of Helena's clothing and she sighed with pleasure as she encountered wet heat.

"Yes, and I distinctly think this part was definitely missing from last night," Helena said, her voice breathless. She slipped her fingers down Myka's pants and purred with delight when she found out how wet Myka was. "Definitely missing."

"I love you," Myka whispered, before crushing her lips to Helena's.

The older woman moaned into the kiss, a whimper escaping her as Myka's thumb began to circle her clit.

"I love you too," Helena managed to whisper, resting her head on Myka's shoulder.

Myka's free arm tightened around her wife and pulled them impossibly close. Two fingers thrust deeply into her wife and she matched her rhythm to Helena's, who was busy doing the same to Myka.

She knew it was not going to take them long before they both came – it was always this way when they had been apart. Myka could feel Helena's palm hitting her clit on every thrust and it was making her see stars. She could just hear Helena whispering things against her shoulder – about how wet Myka was, how much she loved being inside her, how much she had missed her, and how much she had loved Myka's foray into phone sex the previous night.

Then Helena hooked her fingers inside Myka and the heel of her palm pressed against Myka's clit again, and Myka felt herself fall over the edge into an intense orgasm.

Her fingers stilled inside Helena, but apparently they must have been in the right position and she pushed her palm against Helena's clit, listening as her wife moaned her release into Myka's shoulder.

Myka was relieved that Helena was resting against a wall, otherwise they both probably would have fallen on something, and in the Warehouse, falling anywhere never ended well.

She found Helena's lips and kissed her softly, and was just about to ease her fingers out when they were interrupted.

"Holy shitballs!"

Myka stayed pressed up against Helena to hide their breasts, and was eminently grateful they had been so into each other they'd left their pants on.

"Dudes! I know you like having sex in the Warehouse – I don't know why, maybe it's kinda dangerous or something because of the artifacts, but you're doing it right next to the first webserver! That's like desecration or something!"

"Claudia," Helena began…"

"The first webserver! The origin of all that is great!"

Myka shushed her wife who was about to go on a rant about how the Gutenberg press was actually the origin of all that is great when the workstation started humming. It played out a perfect 8 bit version of "bow-chicka-wow".

Claudia turned to the station. "Really?"

The workstation ignored her and began scrolling "the internet is for porn" continuously across the monitor.

Claudia looked between the monitor and Myka and Helena, who were still locked together up against a shelf. She shook her head.

"And I was the one they locked up in the nuthouse."


	5. Chapter 5 - Steve

**5. Steve**

Helena sipped her drink and watched the flurry of movement around her. When Steve had suggested taking Helena and Myka to a gay bar, she had been intrigued by the prospect. Myka had blushed, but said she would go if Helena promised to dance with her.

Steve was currently having a wonderful time with a strapping young gentleman, and Myka sat beside her, her hand curled around Helena's and sipping her own drink.

Myka looked over at her wife and smiled. "So, what do you think of your first gay bar?"

"I'm astonished. It's certainly more open than these sort of things were in my day. None of the cloak and dagger business that we used to have." A thought occurred to her. "Myka, have you been to a gay bar before?"

The agent nodded. "In college I had a friend who used to invite me along to one near the campus."

Helena's eyes narrowed. "A female friend?"

Myka chuckled. "Don't worry, sweetie, I wasn't her type."

Helena put her drink down and stood up. "Well come on, then. I want my dance."

Myka smirked and allowed Helena to lead her onto the dance floor. In one swift movement, she pulled Helena into her arms, making sure their bodies were as tightly together as possible. Helena looked up her, a surprised look on her face.

"I may not have been her type, but I learnt a lot about dancing from her."

Helena felt Myka push their lower bodies together and she wrapped her arms around her wife's neck. Myka's hands were around Helena's waist, and she watched Helena's eyes as her hips rolled against her wife's.

"I sincerely hope," Helena began, running her tongue across her lips, "that you weren't doing this with your female friend."

Myka bent down to whisper in Helena's ear. "I've never wanted anyone the way I want you. I always want to touch you and kiss you. I always want to be close to you. I love tasting you and being inside you."

"Myka," came the warning tone from her wife.

Myka lifted an eyebrow. "You want me to stop?"

Helena's arousal was skyrocketing. Myka was continuing to grind against her, and she had a feeling that if they didn't get out of here soon, she was going to come in front of all these people. "No, I don't want you to stop, but darling, I need to get out of here, otherwise I fear I am going to spend in front of an audience." Her dark eyes watched Myka carefully. "And you wouldn't want that, would you?"

Myka smirked. "Absolutely not. That part of you is something I keep all to myself." She pulled back from her wife and took her hand. "Steve's going to be awhile and we're his ride home, so…shall I ravish you in the back of our car?"

Helena nodded. "Indeed. It will be a night of firsts. My first gay bar and my first time being ravished in the back of a motor vehicle."

Myka took her hand and led her out of the club. They went to find the car, and Myka opened up the back. She kissed Helena quickly and gestured to the back. "After you, m'lady."

Helena did a mock-curtsey and crawled into the back of the car. Myka followed her and shut the door behind her. Helena immediately pulled Myka into her body, crashing their lips together. Myka moaned and lay back against the floor of the back, Helena following her and sprawling atop Myka's body.

Myka's fingers trailed down Helena's body to cup her centre through her jeans. "My, my, Agent Bering-Wells, you did get a little worked up in there, didn't you?"

Helena moaned and pressed her body against Myka's hand. Her fingers started to work on the buttons of Myka's shirt. "Clothes. Off. Now. Get them all off."

Myka stripped off her shirt and bra, and shimmied out of her pants and underwear, kicking her boots and socks off in the process. She did the same to Helena and then yelped as she laid back down.

"What? What happened?"

"Button of the jeans dug into the back," Myka grumbled.

Helena found a blanket and urged Myka up. She tossed the clothes into the front of the car and lay the blanket down. "Better?"

Myka lay down. "Much. Now come here."

Helena moved so that she lay atop Myka, cradled between Myka's legs. She bent down and kissed her wife deeply, her tongue stroking the inside of Myka's mouth.

Myka shifted Helena's body until they were in the right position and she pulled Helena flush against her. Helena moaned as heat met heat.

"You're a tease, Myka. You're just as wet as I am."

Myka flashed her a smile, and pulled Helena down for another kiss. As they kissed, Myka rolled her hips against Helena and the other woman whimpered into the kiss as she felt the pleasure inside her rise.

"Myka…."

Myka's fingers strayed to the nape of Helena's neck, keeping her close as they ground against each other. She loved to watch Helena's eyes as they made love, and she had found one of her favourite things was to watch Helena's expressions as she came.

Helena bent down and kissed Myka again. The pressure on her clit was making her throb and then Myka shifted and she felt Myka's clit press against her own.

"Oh, god!" Helena threw her head back, her body breaking Myka's hold.

"That's right, honey, come for me. Look at me and let me watch you while you come."

Helena looked down and their eyes locked as powerful orgasms ripped through both of them.

Myka put her arms around her wife, holding her close as their pleasure ebbed and their bodies started to cool.

"I need to take you dancing more often," she murmured, feeling Helena's body vibrate as the woman laughed. The vibrations of Helena's body against her own flared her arousal again. "Don't vibrate against me like that unless you're going to go another round."

Helena's head lifted and she smirked at Myka, rolling her hips again. Myka moaned and moved her hands down to settle on Helena's hips.

Just as she was about to start moving again, the front door to the car opened and Steve's head appeared. "There you guys are! I was…oh…oh god." He pulled his head out and slammed the door shut. "I'm giving you ten minutes to get decent!"

Myka and Helena looked at each other and burst into laughter.

**AN:** As of now, this story is complete. I may, at a later date add more chapters if I think of some more scenarios.


End file.
